Bonne Chance Rosie
by Livinginfairytale
Summary: Rose se enfrenta a un nuevo reto en su vida: vivir un semestre en París. Viajar sola nunca es fácil y puede ser solitario en especial si es Año Nuevo, pero siempre habrá alguien dispuesto ayudarte aunque parezca que el mundo conspira en tu contra. La novia de Scorpius debía recogerla en el aeropuerto, pero este rubio promete darle una digna bienvenida. Cuidado Rose, no te enamores.
1. Chapter 1

**El copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje** **Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes,** **así como símbolos y elementos relacionados,** **son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado.**

* * *

 **Capítulo I. Nouveaux Commencements**

 _31 de diciembre - Víspera de Año Nuevo_

Podía sentir como su corazón palpitaba a un ritmo desenfrenado dentro de su caja torácica, y esa horrible sensación de mariposas revoloteando sin control alguno en su estómago. A pesar de tener 20 años, Rose Weasley jamás había viajado sola y mucho menos vivido un semestre en el extranjero sin la compañía de alguno de sus primos o padres.

Estaba totalmente aterrada y miles de pensamientos comenzaban a acumularse dentro de su cabeza, cómo: _¿Y si perdía su vuelo? ¿Y si no lograba encontrar a la persona que la esperaría en el aeropuerto de París?_ O hasta las más ridículas: _¿Estaba en la terminal correcta?_ Al pensar en eso checó nuevamente su boleto de avión el cual señalaba la terminal 5 y luego miró las pantallas que le decían que su puerta de embarque era la A21.

Por mientras ella ya estaba sentada, con su maleta de mano, en las sillas de la puerta de embarque de la A21. Ambas de sus piernas temblaban y sentía unas tremendas ganas de soltarse a llorar ahí mismo. No tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo frente a sus padres, porque ella detestaba mostrarse débil, pero ahora que ninguno de ellos la veía y las personas que la rodeaban ni la conocían, ni le estaban prestando atención… mas no lo haría, al menos que se encontrara en una situación como perder su vuelo o que su equipaje no llegara, entonces con toda la libertad lloraría.

—Pasajeros del vuelo BA6357 con destino a _Charles de Gaulle_ … —Rose tragó en seco, ese era su vuelo, estaba a punto de partir.

Ya no había vuelta a atrás… aunque ese pensamiento venía estando dentro de su cabeza desde el momento que pasó seguridad, cuando llegó a la terminal… y en estos precisos momentos.

Rose vio como la gente se levantó de sus asientos y empezó a formarse según se lo indicaban, primero aquellos que eran de primera clase, y hasta… que llegó su turno de hacer fila. Nerviosamente tomó todas sus pertenencias, nunca descuidando su boleto de avión y su pasaporte, porque ya había tenido como cinco mini infartos por no encontrar sus documentos que tenía guardados en una bolsa de la maleta, o en su bolso.

Cuando llegó su turno, una mujer vestida bastante impecable le sonrió y le pidió con la voz más formal y amable su pasaporte y boleto. Ella se los tendió, a lo que la mujer simplemente escaneó y rompió la tira del boleto que se quedó y le devolvió su boleto a Rose.

—Que tenga un excelente viaje —Rose sonrió débilmente, y la mujer llamó al siguiente.

La pelirroja avanzó hacia adelante, siguiendo el camino que se abría ante ella, ahí mismo podía ver por las ventanas que era de noche, que seguramente estaba haciendo un frío de mil demonios y a los aviones que reposaban en espera de ser abordados por todo el pasaje.

Definitivamente ya no había vuelta atrás porque ya se encontraba casi con un pie dentro del avión. En la puerta había dos azafatas que daban la bienvenida a los pasajeros, ella se permitió un momento para suspirar hondamente como si eso le sirviera para darse valor, y caminó hasta que ambos de sus pies estuvieron firmemente plantados sobre el piso. Ambas mujeres le dieron la bienvenida y ella avanzó en busca de su asiento.

Cuando lo localizó, el de la ventanilla, colocó su maleta de mano en el compartimiento de arriba, se sentó, se colocó rápidamente el cinturón de seguridad y se quedó quieta. Observó como los demás pasajeros se instalaban en sus asientos designados, colocaban sus pertenencias en sus respectivos lugares, alguno que otro que le preguntaba algo a la azafata más próximos a ellos. Por lo pronto no había nadie sentado a un lado de ella, lo cual era bueno, porque no le agradaba para nada la idea de tener un compañero, aunque el vuelo durara una hora, y mucho menos si eran de los que se ponían a charlar por cualquier cosa.

A los minutos llegó una persona, una mujer de rasgo hindú, delgada y posiblemente de la misma edad que Rose, ésta la saludó por cortesía en lo que depositaba sus pertenencias en el compartimiento, luego de sentó y sacó su celular, ignorando a la pelirroja.

Y esperaba que así fuera por el resto del viaje.

De pronto sintió su celular vibrar varias veces, se disponía a ignorar lo que sea que fuera, sin embargo, los mensajes que estaba recibiendo eran demasiados que no le quedó de otra. Bueno, únicamente los leería y aprovecharía para apagar su celular.

Eran como ocho mensajes de la chica que la recogería y la llevaría hasta la residencia de su universidad. Decidió abrirlos porque seguramente eran importantes.

Daphne Zabini: _"Hola Rose."_

Daphne Zabini: _"Espero que esté todo bien con tu vuelo."_

Daphne Zabini: _"¡Ya estoy ansiosa por conocerte en persona!"_

Daphne Zabini: _"Lamentablemente, algo ha ocurrido de improvisto y no podré ir por ti al aeropuerto."_

Rose soltó un chillido y se llevó ambas manos al rostro, esta era la oportunidad perfectamente para echarse a llorar. Sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse y a picarle, amenazando con derramar las primeras lágrimas.

Daphne Zabini: _"Lo que pasa es que mis padres llegaron a mi departamento y se van a quedar a festejar año nuevo. Y ahora mismo me es imposible ir por ti"._

Daphne Zabini: _"Pero tranquila, alguien más irá por ti"._

Daphne Zabini: _"Espero que no te importe si va mi novio por ti"._

Daphne Zabini: _"Me despido, seguramente tu vuelo ya está por despegar o ya lo hizo. Buen viaje"._

Genial, lo único que le faltaba era eso, que la chica que tenía que ir por ella no pudiera y para hacer las cosas más incómodas mandara a su novio. Esperaba realmente que su novio supiera hablar inglés porque de otra forma no tendría cómo comunicarse, el francés no lo dominaba, por esa razón había decidido París como su destino de intercambio.

Cuando se disponía a contestarle una azafata se acercó y le pidió que apagara su celular porque estaban a punto de despegar. Rose antes de apagarlo se dio cuenta que Daphne estaba escribiendo un mensaje, pero nuevamente le pidieron que lo apagara, así que no pudo saber que más tenía que decirle aquella chica.

* * *

 **N/A: E _ste fic participa en el Reto #23: "Títulos navideños" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años", el tema es AÑO NUEVO._ Bueno, he decidido basarme un poco en una experiencia que tuve en mi verano del 2016, y eso me ha permitido hacer las cosas un poco más realistas como el vuelo, la terminal, la puerta de embarque, la llegada al aeropuerto de parís, y cómo llegar y en donde recogerían a Rose. Espero que sea de su agrado y estaré subiendo capítulos de 1000 palabras aproximadamente. **

**ESTE FIC SIN CONTAR CON LA NOTA DE AUTOR Y EL DISCLAIMER CONTIENE 1060 PALABRAS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**El copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje** **Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes,** **así como símbolos y elementos relacionados,** **son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado.**

* * *

 **Capítulo II. Bienvenue á Paris**

 _31 de diciembre - Víspera de Año Nuevo_

El vuelo tuvo una duración de una hora, en la cual ofrecieron refrigerios que la pelirroja aceptó y guardó en su bolsa, porque cualquier estudiante de intercambio sabe perfectamente lo difícil que es administrar el dinero.

Al momento de descender, Rose apretó los ojos y contó los segundos hasta que las llantas del avión tocaron finalmente la pista de aterrizaje; su estómago hizo otra vez esa sensación de mariposas revoloteando y su corazón volvió latir ferozmente.

Había llegado, estaba en Charles de Gaulle… en París… ella sola y nadie más.

Suspiró hondamente, y desabrochó el cinturón al tiempo que esperaba instrucciones de parte del capitán y de las azafatas. Cuando terminaron, Rose enseguida juntó sus pertenencias y las guardó en su bolsa mientras su compañera de asiento tomaba su maleta y se marchaba. Al hacerlo, Rose se levantó… y vio que su maleta estaba hasta el fondo del compartimiento y dada su baja estatura no la alcanzó. Decidió subirse al asiento y le importó una mierda qué tan raro fuera, sin embargo, una azafata la reprendió. Al menos ya tenía sus pertenencias.

Salió del avión lo más rápido posible, y simplemente fue siguiendo los letreros que le indicaban a donde se tenía que dirigir, lo cual era migración donde le sellarían su pasaporte y por último la salida para recoger sus maletas.

Migración fue demasiado tedioso, tuvo que hacer una fila, le tocó un oficial de lo más irritante que le hizo una infinidad de preguntas y hasta la hizo sacar sus papeles de seguro médico, la carta de aceptación de la universidad y del hospedaje de la residencia. Al finalizar la dejó pasar, pero todo había porque a Rose se le ocurrió hablar en inglés, en lugar de saludar en francés.

Sí, a veces los franceses que ofendían si no hacías el esfuerzo de hablares en su idioma, tan siquiera para decirles que no hablas francés.

Y se dirigió hacia donde el equipaje de su vuelo estaría llegando, fue cuando se acordó del mensaje de texto de Daphne, en seguida sacó su celular de su bolsa y lo encendió, tardó unos segundos y cuando logró conectarse a la red Wi-Fi del aeropuerto los mensajes entraron.

Daphne Zabini: _"¡Una última cosa! Mi novio se llama Scorpius Malfoy, él te estará esperando a las 19:00 horas en el_ minute deposé _"_.

—¿ _Minute deposé_? —Rose frunció el ceño tanto como su rostro se lo permitió, ¿Dónde demonios se encontraba eso?

Daphne Zabini: _"El_ minute deposé _lo puedes encontrar fácilmente si sales por la sortir 4, está prácticamente enseguida._ Bon Voyage _!"._

— _Sortir_ _4…_ —desde donde se encontraba podía ver las salidas de la terminal 2 del aeropuerto de Charles de Gaulle, así que solamente tendría que caminar hasta la _sortir 4_ y daría con la persona que la recogería.

Las maletas comenzaron a llegar y al poco de unos minutos localizó las suyas y las recogió, para entonces ya eran las 19:07 horas, solamente eran unos minutos de retraso los cuales no eran su culpa. Sin más caminó con todas sus pertenencias hacia las puertas de llegadas y después hacia la _sortir 4._

Al llegar pudo sentir el frío que hacía afuera y se arrepintió de no haber llevado consigo una chamarra que la pudiera proteger, la que compró se encontraba en su maleta… y no podía abrirla porque estaba sellada.

Cuando atravesó las puertas de la _sortir 4,_ enseguida vio un letrero que decía " _minute deposé"_ y volteó a los lados en busca de alguien que pareciera estar buscándola. Cuando su vista se topó con la de un chico alto, de pelo rubio y bastante atractivo, éste le guiñó el ojo coquetamente y le sonrió. Sus mejillas se volvieron de un color tan rojo como su cabello y más cuando vio que caminaba hacia ella. Intentó pensar en qué diría y de pronto se le olvidó el poco francés que sabía.

—Hola —saludó en inglés, su acento no sonaba para nada francés, sino a uno británico.

—Hola… —contestó de vuelta, insegura de qué hacer, se suponía que alguien la estaría esperando. A lo mejor esa persona necesitaba indicaciones.

—¿Eres Rose Weasley? —Preguntó el chico—. Mi novia me ha pasado una foto tuya para saber a quién debía recoger.

—Sí… Sí lo soy —él le volvió a sonreír de una forma que casi provoca que le flaqueen las rodillas.

—Scorpius Malfoy —le tendió la mano para estrechársela, ella la tomó y podría jurar que sintió un choque eléctrico que no tenía nada que ver con estática.

Él se quedó con la mano de ella más tiempo de lo apropiado, haciendo que las mejillas de Rose se pusieran coloradas, después la soltó. Para ahorrarse la incomodidad, él tomó el equipaje y lo llevó a su carro, que estaba estacionado a lado del letrero de _minute deposé_ , ignorando las protestas de la pelirroja. Cuando terminó de poner las maletas en la cajuela del carro, le hizo un ademán para que subiera.

—Daphne estará ocupada hasta mañana, en cambio yo no tengo nada qué hacer —dijo Scorpius Malfoy—. Puedo llevarte hasta las residencias y ayudarte a instalarte; y si deseas hacer algo después estoy dispuesto a acompañarte, ¿Qué opinas?

—Oh, no quisiera molestar. Es año nuevo, seguro que tu familia querrá que la pases con ellos —lamentó Rose, aunque internamente deseaba que pasarla en compañía de aquel rubio.

—Mi familia está en Londres, y Daphne no está disponible. Lo último que deseo es pasarla aburrido en las residencias sin nada qué hacer —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Londres? Yo soy de ahí —chilló Rose bastante emocionada por conocer a algún local. Él rio simplemente.

—Daphne me lo comentó, ella es de Gales —añadió, pero luego le dirigió una mirada seria, para recordarle la pregunta que anteriormente le hizo.

—Oh… bueno, si no te molesta entonces creo que está bien —contestó tímidamente, y agradeció a la oscuridad de la noche por ocultar lo colorada que se había puesto.

Scorpius le dirigió una última mirada y le sonrió pícaramente; después insertó las llaves en el carro y encendió el motor.

—Rose Weasley —escucharlo decir su nombre completo era lo más bonito que había escuchado desde hace mucho, sin querer sonrió tontamente—. ¿Es tu primera vez en París?

—Sí —admitió avergonzada, la verdad es que no había salido del Reino Unido, solamente había ido a Gales, Escocia y una vez cuando estaba chica a Irlanda del Norte para visitar a su tío Charlie que se mudó por una temporada, pero nada más.

—Me alegra escucharlo. Hoy planeo darte la mejor bienvenida a París que ningún turista haya recibido —le guiñó el ojo con coquetearía y sin más aceleró hacia la autopista.

* * *

 **N/A:** **E _ste fic participa en el Reto #23: "Títulos navideños" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años", el tema es AÑO NUEVO._** **¡Hola! Muchas gracias por los reviews, son siempre muy bien recibidos. Esta parte ya la tenía escrita, solamente corregí los errores (espero que no se me haya pasado alguno) y estoy ahora escribiendo esa nota.**

 **He tenido una semana bastante pesada, entré a trabajar y ahora mismo estoy en capacitaciones que son desde las 7 am a 1 pm, pero tengo que estar 15 minutos antes de las 7am, lo que significa levantarse a las 5am todos los días. Afortunadamente tengo el domingo de descanso.**

 **En fin, por lo mismo he llegado bastante cansada y no he podido adelantar mucho de mis otras historias, este fic tengo empezado el capítulo tres pero tengo que planificar los paseos que harán Rose y Scorpius y para eso tengo que ver bien el mapa de París. Porque sería imposible que de Sacré Coeur vayan a la Torre Eiffel cuando ambas atracciones están lejos, tanto en carro como en transporte público.**

 **Les recuerdo, este fic está basado en una experiencia del verano pasado. Y sin más contiene** **1126 palabras sin contar la nota de autor y el disclaimer.**

 **Recuerden seguirme en Twitter: (** **arroba)LivingInFairy**


	3. Chapter 3

**El copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje** **Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes,** **así como símbolos y elementos relacionados,** **son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado.**

* * *

 **Capítulo III. Torre Eiffel**

 _31 de diciembre - Víspera de Año Nuevo_

Con el tráfico de París más la lejanía de la universidad desde el aeropuerto, el trayecto en carro duró alrededor de una hora, pero cuando llegaron inmediatamente Scorpius se bajó de su auto a sacar las pertenencias de Rose de la cajuela. Su intención era aprovechar lo máximo posible la noche, pues había lugares que los cerrarían temprano por el hecho de ser día festivo.

Scorpius enseguida la guió hasta encontrar el edificio de su residencia y le comentó que su habitación quedaba cerca, en caso de que necesitara algo podía ir a buscarlo sin ningún problema. ¿Era normal ofrecer ese tipo de ayuda a alguien que acabas de conocer? ¿A su novia no le importaría? Por el momento, Rose simplemente sonrió y le dio las gracias, sin intención de hacerlo en el futuro, no quería problemas con nadie.

Al llegar a la habitación de la pelirroja, el chico le dio 10 minutos para que se aseara o cambiara de ropa antes de su salida. La chica lo invitó a pasar, consideró dejarlo a fuera pero el frío simplemente estaba horrible. Y enseguida se metió al baño para refrescarse, para esto se mojó un poco la cara en un intento de quitarse lo rojo de la nariz y las mejillas… ¿Cómo es que no se rio Scorpius de su aspecto? Parecía Rodolfo el Reno. Al ver que no mejoraba en nada, se dio por vencida y mejor se cambió la blusa a una más bonita, se puso una chamarra más gruesa, se quitó los tenis por botas y se roció un poco de perfume.

—Listo —anunció Rose más emocionada de lo intencionado. Le inquietada la idea de por fin conocer en persona París, algo que siempre había querido hacer desde que estaba pequeña.

Pero secretamente le maravillaba que alguien como Scorpius fuera quien la acompañara, había algo muy romántico de pasear en París en víspera de año nuevo.

Se mordió el labio, debía de recordar que él tenía novia.

—Son las 20 horas con 20 minutos. Tenemos una hora para llegar a la Torre Eiffel y alcanzar a subir porque hoy cierran a las 22:00 —dijo el chico mientras apresuraba a la pelirroja a salir de su habitación, le quitó las llaves de las manos y cerró la puerta con candado. Luego le hizo un ademán para que la siguiera a las escaleras.

—Vamos… vamos _¿Qué?_ —Los ojos de ella se abrieron totalmente, él no le hizo mucho caso pues era una carrera que tenían que hacer para alcanzar el transporte público y poder llegar exactamente a la hora planeada.

—A la Torre, pero date prisa. El metro se va en 10 minutos —Rose ni tuvo tiempo de poder emocionarse ni exaltarse, porque al oír lo último se echó a correr detrás de aquel rubio que ya iba muy adelantado.

Maldijo su falta de condición, pues al momento de llegar a la estación de metro y comprar los boletos estaba totalmente sin aire y colorada por el esfuerzo. Scorpius le dio un vistazo y soltó una risa burlona. Sin más se encogió de hombros y la aló del brazo para llevarla hacia donde esperarían el metro, el cual llegó al minuto.

—Justo a tiempo —comentó Scorpius, y nuevamente la tomó del brazo para encaminarla hacia adentro.

El metro estaba completamente vacío, pues no es muy común andar deambulando a estas horas en el último día del año. Scorpius checó nuevamente su reloj el cual marcaba las 20 horas con 30 minutos, el trayecto en metro hacia la Torre Eiffel era alrededor de 15 minutos, por lo que podrían alcanzar el último ascenso. _A penas_.

—Se nota que eres de Londres —bromeó Scorpius, Rose seguía colorada y recuperando su respiración; su cabello se había alborotado un poco. Ella puso los ojos en blanco—. Te advierto que nos espera una larga caminata durante esta noche.

—¿Adónde más iremos? —Scorpius le sonrió de lado y le guiñó el ojo con coquetería.

—Es una sorpresa, pero te dejaré elegir el último destino —Rose no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente.

…

Al llegar a la estación de metro _Champ de Mars-Tour Eiffel_ , Scorpius nuevamente la tomó de la mano y la jaló hacia la salida, pues contaban con 15 minutos para poder subir al último ascenso a la Torre. Rose simplemente soltó un chillido y e intentó hacer todo lo posible por correr tan rápido como él lo hacía. Las personas que pasaban los miraban feo y uno que otro policía les gritó por correr dentro de la estación. A la salida Rose se quedó sin aliento que nada tenía que ver con haber corrido, sino por la impresionante vista que tenía frente a ella: La Torre Eiffel brillando con su gran tamaño potente en una fría noche de año nuevo.

Al llegar a la entrada, Scorpius sacó dos boletos de su cartera y se los tendió al guardia de la puerta. Rose frunció el ceño y antes de que pudiera preguntarle de dónde las había sacado, él la empujó suavemente para que avanzara hacia seguridad. Ella echó un último vistazo a la fila que había en la cual varias personas esperaban poder comprar su acceso a la Torre.

Dentro de seguridad, tuvo que depositar sus pertenencias en una banda y ella pasar por un detector de metales, Scorpius hizo lo mismo. Una vez pasado por ahí se dirigieron hacia el ascensor.

—Espero que no tengas vértigo —dijo socarronamente Scorpius—. Porque nuestras entradas son hasta la cima.

* * *

 **N/A: E _ste fic participa en el Reto #23: "Títulos navideños" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años", el tema es AÑO NUEVO._ Bueno, más que nada un disculpa por no haber actualizado, pero es que el trabajo me está consumiendo totalmente. Estoy considerando bajar mis horas porque está demasiado intenso.**

 **En fin, he puesto que la Torre Eiffel cierra a las 22:00, pero en realidad es a las 21:00, cuando lo estaba escribiendo busque el horario de la Torre pero aún no decía a qué hora cerraría... tampoco estaba segura si abriría, pero sí lo hizo. Supongamos que cerró a las 22:00 por el bien de este fic.**

 **Lamento lo corto que ha sido este capítulo pero fue lo único que he podido escribir. Espero poder acabar a tiempo.**

 **ESTE FIC SIN CONTAR CON LA NOTA DE AUTOR Y EL DISCLAIMER CONTIENE 923 PALABRAS.**


End file.
